Vehicles having mechanical drive systems typically transmit torque to their drive wheels via gear arrangements, which are commonly known as differentials. A differential typically transfers rotational motion from an input shaft to each of two wheels disposed on both ends of a drive axle. Differentials are typically able to allow two wheels that are connected to a single axle to rotate at different speeds. Conditions requiring such differential motion may occur when the vehicle is turning or when the two wheels are experiencing different traction conditions. A loss of traction may result in a wheel sliding. Electric drive vehicles with rear-wheel drive are susceptible to such loss of traction that may be increased due to electric retarding applied to the rear wheels, which requires relatively higher ground friction than with all-wheel braking systems.
Even though differentials are effective in preventing wheel slipping or sliding for vehicles or machines, they are typically absent from vehicles having systems driving each wheel independently from the others, such as, vehicles having electrical or hydrostatic drive systems. Such vehicles typically lack a direct mechanical linkage between drive wheels because each drive wheel is independently powered by a motor that is associated with that wheel.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.